Keeping Faith
by Dimples73
Summary: 2 Bakers weren't Bakers who are the new Bakers will the kids except them will they fit in an become Bakers. When a baker becomes sick twice will they all help him/her?


new family members

Norah 17

Lorraine 12

Sarah 9

Jake 8

Mark 6

Jessica and Kim 4

Mike 3

Kyle and Nigel-1 month

Charlie 13yrs

Henry 10yrs

AU-

Charlie doesn't play football he plays basketball

1)

"Kids on the carpet now" Tom called to his ten kids

Tom and Kate had always wanted to have eight but had ten. After Nora was born it was six years later they had Lorraine, three years after that Sarah a year later Jake, two years later Mark a year later fraternal twins Jessica and Kim two years later they had Mike two years later came identical twins Kyle and Nigel

They always felt like something was missing. They almost felt like they were missing some kids.

They had talked about adoption. And went to a foster home and met thirteen year old Charlie and eleven year old Henry. They had fallen in love with the two boys and wanted them to be a part of the family.

They were about to tell the kids

Seventeen year old Nora, twelve-year-old Lorraine, nine year old Sarah, eight year old Jake, six year old Mark, five year old fraternal twins Jessica and Kim three year old Mike and one month old identical twins Kyle and Nigel who really didn't care. Or know what was going on

"Can this wait I am studying" Nora said

"Yeah and I'm drawing my latest fashion design book" Lorraine said

"Sarah and I are trying to get our skateboarding down" Jake said

"We are trying to read Bernstein bears" Kim said

"I want to play hockey" Mike said

Nigel squealed as he and Kyle were in their little saucers

"Kids we are no longer going to be ten we will be twelve." Tom said happily

They all started protesting and talking at once none happy

"Stop it" Tom said in a sort of angry tone

"We are happy just us" Lorraine said

"Yeah they are probably dorks" Sarah said

"Kids your mother and I have met them and have fallen in love with them" Tom told them in hopes the kids would like them too

"Who are they?" Mike asked curiously

" Charlie and Henry Bailey they are thirteen and eleven." Tom said smiling at the kids

The kids agreed but weren't happy they had to give up their play room.

Tom and Kate got the room made nice for the boys. Chicago Cubs, Bears and Blackhawks.

The day came for the boys to arrive.

The kids were scheming how to make them leave. Nora had come up with some good ones. Sarah too she was following in her big sisters footsteps.

"Kids" Tom called

Kate had gone to get the boys bringing Kyle and Nigel.

The kids came mumbling and not caring.

Kate walked in with the twins. Tom took Nigel.

"Kids meet your new brothers Charlie and Henry. Charlie, Henry meet" Nora, Lorraine, Sarah, Jake, Mark, Jessie, Kimmy .Mikey and you met Kyle and Nigel already" Tom introduced.

"Hi" the kids said dryly leaving and doing their own thing

Charlie looked at Henry. He shrugged his shoulders Charlie gave him a weak smile

"Well boys how about a tour?" Tom asked

They nodded

Tom and Kate showed them around the house.

"The last your bedroom"

Charlie and Henry walked in and looked around they nodded in approval.

"We bought you boys Chicago bears, Cubs and Blackhawks stuff. Maggie said you liked sports" Tom said

"Yes it is fine" Charlie said

"Well unpack and come down for dinner" Kate said leaving

As did Tom.

"Unpack what?" Henry said.

"Shhh" Charlie told him

Henry nodded and sat down on the bed

"Which side Hen?" Charlie asked

"I like the Chicago Bulls bedding"

"Okay so the right" Charlie said switching with Henry

"Charlie are you going to be okay?" Henry said worried about his older brother

"I'm fine"

"You don't have your puffers?" Henry said in a worried tone again

"Nor do you. Just don't do a lot of running and we will be fine"

Henry nodded.

"Do you think we should go down for dinner?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be yelled at"

Charlie and Henry went down stairs to the Kitchen. Kyle and Nigel were in between Tom and Kate.

"Henry take a seat beside Nora and Charlie beside Henry." Kate told them

The boys nodded obeyed

Tom blessed the food

They started to eat

"Help you're self's boys" Kate told them.

"So did you unpack?" Tom asked

Charlie looked at Henry

"Those backpacks looked empty" Kim said

"Yeah that was our first observation" Jessica said

"They smell" Mike said

"May we be excused?" Henry asked blankly

Kate nodded

The boys left the table Charlie stopped Henry from going up the stairs. Tom and Kate were yelling at the Kids.

"Maybe they will turn out" Henry said

"Yeah but we aren't liked by the kids"

"The babies like us"

"Come on"

Henry nodded they went upstairs to their room.

Charlie sat on his bed and pulled out his homework and started it.

"Are you okay"

"Yeah I just have bruises now nothing serious"

"Charlie thanks you dint have to protect me"

"You're my brother we are all we have. I will protect you" Charlie told him

"Charlie don't get hurt"

"I won't I will have to try to hurt myself so I can't play football"

Henry looked at Charlie he was so worried. He had to find a way for them to get puffers but how?


End file.
